Self Discovery
by ExplosiveDiarrhea
Summary: After Tails lost his home in a fire, Vanilla offers him to live with her and Cream. But Tails is prone to violent outburst. Can he live with them without causing violence, and whats with the look Vanilla has been giving him? Swearing and possible lemons.
1. Ashes of a Home

I always wanted to make Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfic, but not about Sonic. Instead I wished to do one about Tails. The problem I had is what to make it about.

I decided it should involve Vanilla Rabbit, but I'm not sure if I should make it like Tails/Vanilla romance, or to just make her part of the story. But I'll try anyways.

So here's my attempt at Tails/Vanilla fic, though of what type, I'm not exactly sure.

* * *

"Its gone. . . Its all gone," Tails said quietly to himself, sadness and disbelief apparent. The once brilliant golden-yellow fur of his nine-year-old body, including his white chest fur, had been damaged by ash that originated from the flames that consumed his house. The fur on random locations on his body were covered in random black and gray spots, and the fur his right forearm and right calf and shin had been burnt off by the fire in his escape from the raging inferno that is his home.

He stood about thirty feet away from his home, able to hear the wooden frame of his home crunch and crackle under the weight of the roof and second floor of his house. The flames had weakened the structural integrity of the two story house, causing the walls and roof and anything else inside to slowly collapse inward.

His body jolted in surprise when the sound if an explosion had resonated within the burning building, and a massive object shooting through the roof into the night sky, sending debris to the air. Tails then ran as fast as his legs would let him, hoping that the debris and whatever that object that destroyed the roof wouldn't hit him on their way down. He distanced himself from his home even further, but fell to his feet when said object landed with a loud thud just behind the tip of his tails.

He sat himself up and turned. _Thats the water heater. Thats what exploded,_ he thought. _The safety valve should have prevented that, right? Wait, the entire building is burning. Why** would** the valve even matter? _He looks back at the burning building for a moment, then gets back up to his feet, and walks away from the sight of his home in complete destruction.

One thing he is thankful for is that, at least his home was located in a large clearing within the forest. Otherwise the fire would have spread to a neighboring building and risk the lives of others nearby. The trees were too far to become fuel for the flames that gathered on the grass surrounding his home, which seemed to be putting itself out, so there should be no risk for a forest fire.

After reaching the edge of the forestry, he pressed his back against the tree bark, and slid down onto the forest floor. He pressed his knees against his ash-covered furred chest, his arms on his knees and head resting against his arms. He just sat there, reassuring himself that it would get better eventually.

His ears canine ears twitched, he can hear the sounds of rushing feet, and then a male voice, "Tails!" He tilted his head slightly to the right, seeing Sonic the hedgehog jog toward him. _He slower then I remembered him to be, _Tails thought. _I guess I'm so used to see him as a blur when he runs past me that I forgot what he looked like at normal jogging speed._

Sonic finally reached him, crouching down to meet Tails' face, "Tails, are you okay? !", but the young fox kept his head down. Sonic was worried about the young kit's well being, "Tails, what happened?"

Tails lifted his head up to glare at Sonics face, "What do you think happened?", he shouted angrily, with the most serious face he could possibly make. Sonic jumped in surprise, not expecting to be yelled at by the young kit.

"Tails, relax! I just-" He was quickly interrupted when Tails suddenly stood to his feet in a heartbeat. "How can I relax knowing all of my hard work, all of my inventions, MY CREATIONS THAT I WAS JUST ABOUT TO INTRODUCE TO THE PUBLIC HAVE BEEN DESTROYED IN THE FIRE! ?"

Tails made quick breaths through his nose. The stress and pent-up frustration he bottled up over the past few months had channeled into anger, raising his blood pressure and causing his body to tremble and fist to clench as if he were ready to attack.

_Wait a minute, _Sonic thought, _his hands. What happened to his hands? _The hands in question that sparked the hedgehogs curiosity were un-gloved. The fur on Tails hands were a dark shade of gray, if not black, and his nails where shaped as sharp claws, which is highly unusual for a red-fox. Normally, an anthropomorphic red-fox's nails where normally somewhat short and blunt, and existed on the tip of their fingers as if it were an extension of the digit. Tails, however, had nails on top of his digits like the humans did, only sharp, hooked and magenta-red. S_o thats what his hands look like. _He takes a sudden step back as Tails took one step toward him.

More footsteps behind Sonic are heard, but ignored, as three figures approached their location. Cream and Vanilla the Rabbit, including Cheese the Chao, are now visible but are still ignored.

Sonic raised his arms up as if in defeat, "Hey, I'm not your enemy! Can't you just make new inventions or something?"

The fox kit shook with more anger, "MAKE **NEW** ONES? ! How the **hell** do you think I got supplies to make anything? ! Did you think I just **wandered** into the forest and managed to find a bunch of random crap that I take home ? I have to **buy** them!" He took another step closer, "And the only way to make the money was to sell them! I CAN'T SELL DESTROYED MERCHANDISE, **SONIC**! The only thing I learned from living here is, next time I find or make a house, I'LL MAKE SURE ITS MADE OF FUCKING METAL AND SHIT-CRETE!"

Sonic stayed silent after that outburst. Tails slapped his forehead, then let out a shaky breath. He shook his head, then quickly jogged to his now destroyed home."Wait!" Sonic yelled. He was about to run after him until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back to see its owner.

"I think it's best to leave him be. Let him calm himself down." Vanilla said.

Sonic looked back at Tails, seeing him put out the flames by quickly turning his body sideways and swiping his tails horizontally, creating quick and short gust of wind. _Thats new, _Sonic thought, _Why doesn't he just spin his Tails like he usually does? Oh, man, where is he going to live now that his house burnt down?_

Sonic turned to face Vanilla, who was watching with a smile on her face, "Um, Vanilla, why are you-"

"I'll take him."

Sonic looked shocked, not the response he'd expect from Vanilla, "What!"

She turned her head to face him, "Is there a problem?"

"What do you mean by 'You'll take him'?"

She frowned, as if she were disappointed, "Well I think it's a good idea."

Sonic seemed confused, "What are you talking about?"

She returned to smiling, realizing that she would have to explain to him her idea, "Miles is now without a home, Sonic. Luckily for him, my home has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. He can live with me as long as he wishes to. I don't mind the extra company."

Sonic felt hopeful, but unsure. It sounded too good to be true. "Are you sure Vanilla? He might be a kid and all but hell, even though he's an inventor, he likes to take things apart when he can't think of anything to make. Last time, Amy chased him for ten minutes straight when she found out he dissembled her Piko Piko hammer to find out what makes it so heavy and to see if it got some kind of teleporter. . . Now that I think about, how _does_ she do that?"

"Oh, It'll be fine. I just hope he'll clean his room. Besides, now Miles and Cream can play just like they used to before he isolated himself here. Would you like that honey? Miles can stay at our house."

Cream smiled ecstatically, "Really? He's staying?"

"Of course."

* * *

This will, or should I say, should be at least three or four chapters long. It'll be short, but if I get enough reviews, I will make it longer.

Please review.


	2. What sparked the anger

Alright, chapter two of In Our Eyes. (Another name I will change soon.)

Someone pointed out in a review of this story, (an anonymous reviewer) about the characters age.

**zero D. infinite: very nice and interesting start. how old are they though?**

I didn't really think much about this before hand. But I guess it's a good question.

Miles (or Tails): Nine years of age.

Amy Rose: Fourteen years of age.

Sonic: Fifteen years of age.

Shadow: Whatever you want to be. I want someone to tell me what age he should be in. Whatever I find most interesting or most logical would be his age. He could be younger than Tails with his physical appearance signifying that he's the same age as Sonic physically, or could be in his seventies. It all depends on what the viewers want.

Vanilla the Rabbit: I guess she should be Thirty-two, but lets say Twenty-seven.

Cream the Rabbit: I guess Eight. I'm not sure if she was younger or older than Tails.

One thing I hate about writing (or in this case, typing) is creating scenery, and describing a character or characters. I would rather write dialogue instead, as it's the easiest. One thing I'll point out about Tails' dialogue in chapter one is:

I didn't make him swear because I thought it would be fitting, or that I thought it was funny or something. I thought it would make it easy for readers to understand that in this fic, Tails isn't a goody-goody two shoes, as in he ain't a nice and generous kid without a care in the world.

He has issues. Not like crazy or psychological issues, but some emotional issues. He _was_ nice like before, but not anymore. In this chapter, I will _try_ to give you a glimpse or idea on why his personality is different, why he's violent or somewhat vulgar, but I doubt it be written well enough to understand.

So here's chapter 2, and uh, I'll use both a line break and arrows (===) to mark the spot where time, location or POV changes. For some reason, the mobile site will not let me use the Dark feature, even though java is on, and the line breaks are invisible. It kind of pisses me of. The arrow is what I'll use for a line break for other mobile users who have the same issue.

By the way, is the planet called Mobius or is that the country they live in? I can bet it's the planet's name, so I guess I have to name the country or nation that they reside in.

Not good with names.

* * *

(==========)

"Tails, its been hours since we started looking," Sonic complained, "and it's almost midnight. Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"No! Something must have survived, and I'm going to find it eventually!" Tails shouted angrily.

After the fire was completely snuffed out, they had wasted three hours to find something worth of value that survived the intense heat from the fire and the weight of the building that collapsed into itself. Within that time, Vanilla had informed Tails that he is free to begin living with her and her daughter Cream.

The fox kit hadn't uttered a word, and didn't attempt to. Silence was Vanilla's answer.

At first, Vanilla believed that the lack of an answer meant no, but she gave him the benefit of the doubt. So with the answer that she received, Vanilla and her daughter, Cream, went toward their home to sleep as they tended to sleep earlier. They hoped Tails would be done searching so he can start living with them.

He really needs a place to live.

So far, Sonic and Tails had managed to find four items that were relatively unharmed.

One of the four was a toolkit. A simple toolkit you can find at a hardware store. Thankfully, all the tools were still inside, minus a few L wrenches.

Another was a pair of shoes similar in design to that of Tails, only with steel plating on the heel and the front of the shoe. Clearly, it was designed for the user's protection, but one with the necessary fighting skills can also use it to their advantage, as it also has an offensive capability. There was an orange-yellow triangle on the front metal plate that seemed to point forward.

Not sure what it means.

Tails last pair of white gloves, which had a orange-yellow triangle pointing at the fingers, though covered in ash and splinters, and for some reason. . .

A seventeen inch long sword with a small hole at the tip of the blade. The blade itself had an obsidian shine to it. Black titanium forged and crafted to be perfectly straight, and functioned as a single edge sword. Sharp on one edge for cutting, flat on the opposite edge for blocking, or at least it would be if it weren't for those strange notches on that side. There were at least ten notches, and the notches seemed to be labeled with a capital M with a tally mark in incremental order. Maybe it represented meters?

The handle seemed a little wider and longer too. The handle seemed to be made of plastic, though covered in rubber to be used as a grip. But the guard has a small hole on the flat side. Maybe the hole on the guard is for aiming and the notches help guide the user to point the tip of the sword at the right angle, with the hole at the tip of the sword, possibly functioning as a hidden barrel inside the sword. . .

Or something?

That'll be interesting. A sword that shoots. Maybe it shoots copper BB's. Only the fox kit himself would know.

That clever little Reynard. [1]

Aside from that, they had also found other items under the debris and ash, though, they were miscellaneous in nature, and were mostly damaged. Though not beyond repair. So far, the only useful out of any of them was the four mentioned above.

That's gotta be something right? Sonic seemed satisfied with what they managed to salvage, but not Tails.

He has never been satisfied with anything for the past few months.

And yet he still searches the ruins that was once his home for more salvageable items. Maybe he'll find something that he can truly love and appreciate like he used to before he became an angry and easily irate individual. Though as to why, nobody is entirely sure, even when Tails had given a reason on why.

It just sounds too good to be true.

* * *

(=========)

Previously, several months ago:

About a week before Tails' ninth birthday, he had disappeared without a trace.

Day one of his disappearance Sonic had assumed that he may be getting groceries and whatnot for his home and believed he's just has a lot to take home with him.

Day two, Sonic grew concerned. Sonic had been one to visit Tails' home each day every other hour to check on the fox kit that had been accustomed to living alone, but for the several times he had visited within those two days, Tails has yet to appear, though Sonic has discovered that Shadow had also been visiting Tails' home, which had surprised Sonic somewhat. Shadow isn't one to talk much, let alone visit.

A short conversation between the two had developed which led to their discovery that Tails hadn't come home for two days. A worried Sonic had searched areas Tails' had frequented in the past, while a curious Shadow had left to inform the others of Tails' disappearance.

Day three, Amy had visited stores and shops that Tails would normally go to, and ask the people if they had seen a twin tailed yellow furred fox, in which only one pedestrian by the sidewalk of the MetalWorks Craft store, who happened to be another anthropomorphic fox, but of the Fennec fox gene so he was generally short but had (dare I say) adorable big fox ears, who also happened to know Tails personally, had informed her that he last saw him driving a bright yellow Quad bike north to the edge of the city limits toward _The Republic of __Vulpes_ _Vulpini _[2], otherwise known as the country of the true fox Genus, _Vulpes_ [3].Without giving a word of thanks to the stranger, she headed back west of the center of the city toward her home.

After she had spoken to Sonic and told him that a Fennec fox had told her Tails was last seen heading toward _The Republic of __Vulpes_ _Vulpini_, he had sprinted towards the country of the north using his powers of speed to get there as soon as possible. After twenty minutes of running, he had reached the border of the neighboring country, but was stopped by Highway patrol and the border police (was that a pun?) that consisted of various fox species. He asked to be allowed entry to the country, the reason being that he was looking for a twin tailed fox kit that was seen heading going towards there and that he needed to find him as soon as possible, but the law enforcement denied his entry in, stating that only those of the _Vulpes_ Genus are allowed in, but those of the _Canis Lupis Familiaris _Genus_, _more specifically, the Akita Inu [4], Klee Kai [5], and the F. Spitz [6] are allowed entry due to a political decision their country's leader has made.

But he can enter if he obtained a special license that his country should be able to give to him if he passed a series of test, had not committed a serious crime or is under probation, or is related to someone who has some sort of political power to receive an honorary license.

Or if he was well respected by the home country/city to be given a license to enter.

So with that in mind, he returned back to Knothole where he and his friends reside. All he has to do is go to his home country's capitol and get a license. It should be easy since he's a world renowned hero.

Day four, Tails' sudden disappearance had sparked questions of worry among his friends, and that worry had sparked into fear. Fear that their furry fox friend may have been kidnapped (fox-napped?) or is lost and scared in an area he is unfamiliar with.

Fear that he may be cold and alone somewhere, under some sort of physical pain that would exist with whatever possible injury he may have obtained. But even after four days they had waited patiently for his return, reassuring themselves that he will comeback unharmed and safe from whatever danger he may have been in.

But by day six, they lost their patience. Amy had demanded Sonic to [Quote] Get that stupid license before I bash your head in faster than you can run! [Unquote]

So when he traveled to the country's capitol, got an honorary _Vulpes Vulpini_ travel pass, then ran back to the neighboring country, _The Republic of __Vulpes_ _Vulpini, _showed the border guard the travel pass, received a white ribbon that he was to wear on his arm at all times during his stay, and dashed in through the country.

He ran through numerous cities, asking various citizens if they seen a nine year old twin tailed fox kit, to which a couple of citizens said that if he meant Miles Prower, to go check the patent office on the south side of _Vulpes Zerda [7]._ After buying a map and searching the city and neighboring cities for six days, he had given up. He returned to Knothole and told Amy and Shadow of his failure, guiltily, as if it were his fault for Tails disappearance.

So after ten days, the last three days being after Tails' birthday, the fox kit had suddenly reappeared. He had arrive at Amy's home sometime before noon, demanding to know where Sonic was and why he was stalking him. Amy had tried to reason with him, telling him that they thought he was in some sort of trouble and thought finding him was the best thing to do, but all she got as a reply from Tails was a string of words that were fueled by hate and anger.

After his short venting, Amy had been shocked by his outburst, though she had recovered, realizing that she had been insulted, and due to lack of judgement, had actually attempted to smash his head in with her trademark hammer (shouldn't it be called a mallet instead?). Though Tails had somehow managed to destroy said hammer (mallet?) into smithereens with his gloved hand.

The same glove with the triangle imprinted on it.

So he left Amy's home, not without giving her a threatening glare, and went home. The next day, he had apologized to Amy over the phone about his violent outburst, saying that the _Vulpes Vulpes_ people tend to get extremely, irrationally violent during early puberty and that he went to his home country for a ritual that his kind has followed for centuries when a young boy is nearing puberty.

She had told Tails that she had informed Sonic and Shadow about his arrival the night before, and that she regretfully told them about your outburst. She had warned Tails that Sonic will be visiting shortly and that it should be a good idea to explain himself then.

So Sonic had arrived, demanding to know why he was at _Vulpes Vulpini [8]_, why he hadn't informed them of his departure to his birth country, and why he had spoken in such a way to Amy. After a heated conversation between the two, which were not without a string of insults, they managed to calm themselves down and Tails had told him the same thing he told Amy over the phone. So after they both apologized to each other, Tails had requested Sonic to inform Shadow about the situation and that his combat gloves he was designing for Shadow has been tested and is ready for him to use.

After Shadow has been informed, he had returned to Tails' home and picked up the gloves Tails had created for him. They had a short conversation that ended when Shadow had asked about the ritual, to which Tails replied rather rudely, "You don't need to know."

Days had passed, which turned to weeks, which turned to months, and within those months, Tails personality had been noticeably different. It seemed as if he had dual personalities. Usually, he'd be just as he were before his disappearance, a goody goody two shoes and whatnot just as everyone had remembered him, but then there were times when Tails seemed to just become angry out of the blue. His muscles, no matter how small they were, would visibly tighten as if he were going to attack something with his gloved hands, which has caused the two hedgehogs (Amy and Sonic) to distance themselves from Tails to avoid being his target when he became angry.

They had seen Tails angry to the point where he had suddenly growled threateningly and punched a nearby wall, leaving a nasty looking dent. He had not been provoked, but the atmosphere grows tense whenever the fox kit had been angered, and nothing the two hedgehogs had ever dealt with in there lives had been as scary as Tails random "Angry Attacks".

This had worried Amy and Sonic, but they were reminded by Tails that no matter what the situation, he will never harm the two of them. He had at least given them hope that eventually the random "Angry Attacks" is not permanent, but will take a long time for him to properly control his random outburst unless he were to achieve something important. Though he is unsure on what it is.

All he knows is that he is to figure out what he truly wants in life and obtain that goal, whether it be a person, place, thing, or idea. That will mark the end of the _Vulpes_ ritual, which will mark the beginning of adolescence.

So within those months while he been creating inventions that he has yet to name or introduce, he has been wondering what it was that he wanted most. It may be months till he discovers his life goal.

* * *

(=======)

Present time:

"Tails, listen to me," Sonic said, "whatever that's left will stay there when we come back." He tried to be reassuring, "How about you come to my house and rest. Then we'll have the energy to continue looking."

Tails seemed to ignore him, he kept moving random pieces of rubble off to the side, as if there would be something worth of value under the debris.

Sonic had sighed, only one thought on his mind:

_When will you be satisfied with what you have?_

* * *

(======)

**AN:** Took me five hours to type this.

[1] Reynard supposedly means male fox.

[2] Sounds like _The Republic of China_, don't it? A fictional country that is home to many types of fox species, the most dominant species in terms of population being the European Red Fox. I like to think that Tails is a mix between the Sakhalin fox and the Wasatch Mountain fox.

[3] Vulpes is the scientific name for members of the 'true foxes'. Its members are the Bengal, Blanford's, Cape, Corsac, Fennec, Kit, Pale, Ruppell's, Red, Swift, and the Tibetan Sand fox, including the domesticated Silver fox. The Arctic fox is sometimes included in this Genus.

[4] Japanese breed of large dog. Look it up. They look pretty cool.

[5] Alaskan Klee Kai. They're a companion sized version of the Alaskan Husky.

[6] Finnish Spitz. Looks like the Klee Kai if they had brown or tan fur.

[7] Scientific name for Fennec Fox. Though I use it as a name for a city.

[8] Scientific name for fox. Used as a short way for the name of the country.

So please review and check my bio for the hell of it.


	3. The cousin  Inappropriate Action

Chapter 3 of Self Discovery.

**A/N: **Thank god. Am I right?

Now I just want to ask anyone reading this, but does anyone use the mobile site? Because if you do, I want to know if anyone else has the issue about not being able to use the dark feature or are unable to see line breaks. I don't understand why that's happening to me, but it's probably because I use a PSP, but that can't be right because I always used my PSP on the mobile site and had no issues until weeks ago.

And frankly, it's pissing me off.

Why the fuck can I not use the dark feature! ? That's bullshit! I always have to look away because the screen is so god damn bright that I damn near go blind every ten seconds! And don't say turn on JavaScript, It's always fucking on!

By the way, this is pretty much the rough draft. By the time anybody reads this, I'll be in the process of editing this chapter to make it, you know, less crappy. Its not finished, as you can see, but it will be some time this week.

Also I wan't to recommend another fic by a different author by the name of **Eli Goodnight** and his story, _Rust and Steel._

Aside from that, Chapter three.

* * *

(========)

"Come on! Come on!" Tails said to himself. It's past midnight, so Sonic, who was complaining about the time, had went home to rest. Tails, who still searched the remains of his home, had worked himself to near exhaustion in search of the basement entrance, where all his hard work resided. It has been an exhausting night for the fox kit, constantly having to bend down and lift every heavy wooden plank and door, combined with the splinters that seems to find difficulty in piercing flesh, leaving Tails to constantly rub his beige pair of Dickies to rid himself of the wooden pricks that covered his gloves. That and his overalls, combined with a gray shirt underneath, had chunks of dirt and wood anchored to the fabric, irritating the fox kit to the point that he has to stop and scratch, which would in turn cause him to scratch himself with the splinters that stuck to his fur, which would also prick his hands and arms, leaving an endless vicious cycle of unpleasantries.

Most would have given up after a half hour of torture, but Tails was tenacious, the objective in mind being:

Find the basement, which as I had hinted above.

Clearly, he is having a very bad night, with his muscles weakened, his back aching painfully, his knees excruciatingly sore, and his hands stiff and itching. He took quick, shaky breaths, sweat matting his fur with dirt and grime. The lack of rest and constant work had taken a toll on his small, overworked body, but he valiantly fought to keep himself awake and standing, as he found himself near the point of collapsing.

Though luck seemed to be on his side when his ear twitched, flicking to the right when the sounds of something akin to rotor blades chopping the air was coming from behind him. He ignored it, but he was thankful that it gave him an excuse to stop, even if it were to last for a short moment. The noise continued, but he directed his attention back to the rubble in front of him, deciding to continue to work himself until he found the basement entrance.

Though another twitch followed after the sound of feet stomping on the ground and a body rolling a single time came from a few feet behind. Tails, finding interest, stopped abruptly and turned his head to the side, peering over his shoulder to see who has decided to visit him. He raised an eye ridge (doesn't have eyebrows last time I checked) at the visitor, who look at Tails as if confused. "Whats the hells happens to's ours homes?", the visitor said in a calm sort of manner, though he spoke as if he were that blond haired guitarist in an old cartoon that mainly revolved around some big-shot, multibillionaire, death metal band. What was his name again?

Skwisgaar? Or something.

Well the visitor sounded more intelligent than the slow-witted guitarist, though his words usually ended with an 'S'.

Aside from that, the visitor himself was a red fox just like Tails, and like Tails, he also had two tails and golden-yellow fur, though he were just a shade brighter than the fox kit. The only difference between the two is that the other fox appears older by a few years, at least two heads over Tails' height, and wore a red, black and gray military jacket. He also wore a red pair of boots that reached just below his knees, with the toe of the boot being colored steel-gray. He also had a silver tuft of hair on the top of his head that seemed to grow on his forehead, combed back towards his scalp in a way that it took the shape of toothpaste that exited the tube. His eyes were normally squinted, not in a scrutinizing way but in a 'bored-like-hell' type of look. His eye color was ocean blue, compared to Tails' sky-blue eyes.

"What to you think happened, cousin?", Tails retorted to his visitor.

"Whys do's you's always calls me 'cousin' when's we'res not?"

"We've already been through this, Salem," Tails said. "It's better than using your real name. Do you honestly want everyone to know you're supposed to be the Anti-Miles?", Tails questioned.

"Firsts of all-" Salem, or rather, Miles says, "-in my's dimensions, _you're_ the anti's-_me_. Remember, anti does not's means evil, it means opposite. Secondly, everyone's been's calling's me _Miles_, not Salem. I never's told them's my names. I's thought's they's already's knew."

Tails shook his head, and stood afterwards, stretching his back, "I guess they can't get used to your appearance. You didn't even try to conceal your identity."

He let out an irritated sigh, "These are's the only's clothes I have's. I don'ts have's any monies to buy clothes."

"You've been living with me for the past two weeks! You could of worn my clothes!"

"Oh-Yeah-Noes-I wants to fucking's, you know-_walk around nude_ with a pair of shoes and gloves_ that don'ts fit_! Thanks for fucking helping!"

Tails looked at Miles with a deadpan expression, "Whats wrong with not wearing clothes! ? It's not like you wear pants!"

"Whats your point? !" By this point, both yelled their statements and retorts, waving their arms and making hand gestures with erratic movements.

"Many people walk around with just shoes and gloves! What are you worried about?"

"How's does thats makes a difference! ?"

"It means it not against law to actually walk with just shoes! Sonic does it and so does everyone else!"

"Women don't!"

"So what! ? Are you saying your a lady? !"

"I'm saying I'm sicks of being's called Fem-boy!" Suddenly, he slapped his own mouth shut.

"So what if-. . . What? !"

An awkward silence soon followed. Tails simply stared at Miles, who had looked away in embarrassment. A gust of wind blew past the two reynards, with Miles' twin tails waving limply by the wind and Tails triple forehead bangs to do the same. Their ears twitch from the sound of air rushing past and from wind being blown into their ears. This had gone on for a short moment, until Tails decided to break the silence, "Why not just wear different colors?"

"It doesn'ts matter, alright's? I have yet to be bothered by your friends, so who cares?" Tails was about to scratch his arms, but stopped, thinking he could use the itching to distract himself from Miles previous comment. "If they found out your the anti-me they fought before, your ass would be grass and Sonic would be the weed whacker."

"Watch your language." Miles lectured. Tails sighed, "Look, I told my friends you were a distant cousin I knew of back when I was three." Tails began turning his own neck side to side, hearing satisfying cracks and pops, then turned his head back to his 'cousin', "They didn't believe me at first, which is understandable, so I showed them a fake picture of me and you. I doubt they'll ever know."

"I suppose. But still-"

"But nothing." Tails cracked a smile, "At least you still have your life. God knows what Sonic would do to you when he finds out. Probably nothing pleasant." Miles walked up to his counterpart, stopping at arms reach and placing his hand on the other's shoulder, "Where's do's you's plan's on's sleeping's at anyways?"

Tails looked at Miles with an eye ridge raised, "Vanilla offered, but why-"

"That's all's I needs to know's.", the counterpart said until he pinched Tails' shoulder, causing the young fox kit to fall to the floor like a rag doll. Miles bent down, using his strength to pick up his counterpart's body, bridal style, and turning to face opposite of their home. He took a running start, holding Tails body carefully as to not drop him, then jumped, using his own tails to fly toward his destination. All that was left were the shoes and sword that Tails managed to scavenge.

* * *

_(========)_

_Meanwhile at the Rabbit residence_

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-_

_Click._

Vanilla Rabbit cracked a sleepy eye open to glare at the alarm clock. _1:02._ She rose from her bed, pushing the blanket from her body and walked to the closet across the bedroom, wearing only a bra and panties. She searched the closet, sifting through the dresses and jackets she owned that filled the clothes rack. After a minute of searching, she finds what she needed.

A dark gray nightgown.

She puts on the nightgown, wiping the wrinkles of the smooth fabric, then walks to the bedroom door in the dark. She opens the door, exiting the room with a trance-like walk, then entering a hallway leaving the door open.

On her right at the end the hallway was Creams room on the same side of the hallway. Opposite from Creams room was the rest of the hallway, which turned at a corner in a 90 degree L-shape, which had the guest room on one side and the bathroom on the other. On her left, however, was the stairs, which led down to the living room and the kitchen downstairs to the right.

She walked to her right to the end of the hallway, going around the corner and walking straight toward the guest room. She stopped in front of the door, focusing her eyes on the doorknob with a scrutinizing gaze. She observed for a moment, as if looking for signs of use, then looked at the door frame, expecting the door to be ajar, which it was not.

She seemed to be in a trance.

Then she raises her hand, grasping the door knob with a firm grip. _Cold,_ she thought, and turned the knob.

Heh. Turn the knob.

Opening the door, she was disappointed to see the bed kept untouched. Obviously, Tails has yet to arrive, as the bed was left as clean as it was since its last use, which was weeks ago, when Amy had visited her for. . . Something.

_Why did she visit last time?_, Vanilla thought. She disregarded the thought once she had looked at the drawer next to the bed, expecting one of Tails belongings to be there, but before she had a good look. . .

_Ding-Dong_

She stood her ground, waiting for the door bell to ring once more.

_Ding-Dong_

She walked quickly out the room into the hallway, traveling to the other end of the hallway and climbing down the stairs into the living room, then toward the front door.

_Ding-_

Vanilla opened the front entrance, "Tails?" She said. What she saw however was Salem carrying the fox kit himself over the shoulder with his finger still on the door ringer.

"Er, Ms. Rabbit." He said surprised. He released his finger of the door ringer-

_Dong_

-then gestured her to help lift Tails off his shoulder, sending him into Vanilla's arms. She lifted him bridal style as well, adjusting her grip as to not make Tails uncomfortable. Salem turned his head away from the rabbit, concealing his blush and finding it difficult to look at her attire, "Uh, I heard's from's my cousin that's you, um, offered's your's guest room's for's him's."

"What happened to him?" Vanilla said, unaware of the cousin's embarrassment. Salem rubbed the back of his head, "Um, he's uh, he's worked's himselves to exhaustion's. I's founds him's that's way's. I figured's I should's takes him's to you."

Vanilla became curious, "How did you know I lived here though?"

"Uh, Well's uh-" He was soon interrupted by Tails who regained consciousness. "Vanilla?" He said tiredly.

Vanilla directed her attention to the fox kit in her arms, "Tails," she said, reminding herself to not use his real name during the presence of others, and also because Salem hates the name as much as Tails does, though as to why he hates the name she is unsure. "Your awake."

She was about to ask Tails a question until she heard the sounds of running. She looked back to see Salem running away from her home. She called out to him, "Don't you need-"

"Don'ts worry's, I forgot's somethings." Salem said quickly before taking a massive leap into the air and taking flight with his twin tails, as if to leave as soon as possible. She merely raised an eye ridge at Salem's retreating form, "I don't ever think I will understand that boy."

From what she knew from what Tails told her, was that he came from _New Vrushta_, a former Imperialist nation, to Knothole after his last family member, which was his brother, had past away. Before he arrived, he supposedly researched his ancestry in hopes to find any other family members, and was surprised to find that he and Tails are the last of the Prower family, so Salem had made it his job to find Tails, searching Knothole first since he knew that his aunt, Tails mother, had last been seen at Knothole a few weeks prior to Salem's appearance, though it has yet to be confirmed by anyone that what he said was true.

Salem had explored Knothole for days, using buildings and street names as a reference in case he got lost. So after a week of searching, he found Tails at a department store, with Sonic by his side, complaining about how boring something or another was. Tails _had_ told Vanilla the story of how the two cousins met, but it didn't exactly match with what Sonic had told her from what Tails said to _him_.

* * *

(=========)

**One week prior to current time.**

_How the Cousin met_

_As told by Miles 'Tails' Prower in a narrative format._

_He is speaking to Vanilla Rabbit, who would also speak as well, though her comments will be italicized. Not in quotations._

It's, well it's a somewhat funny story actually.

I was at a department store, 'Inventors Unite!' about a block away from the grocery store that you go to, with Sonic who decided to come with me when he saw leaving my home. I was fine with him coming, "Cool, but I need a bunch of stuff from the store. You wouldn't mind lending me a hand, would you?" He said "Sure" so off we went to the city on my Quad Bike, which is actually the first vehicle I owned that I did not make myself. I didn't buy it, though, I earned it from a contest that I got First Place in.

_You were in a contest? What type of contest?_

That is a story I'll tell another time.

Aside from that, um, while we were at the store, Sonic, you know, due to his short attention span, was playing around with the screwdrivers. He was balancing a flat head on his nose, which was dangerous since if he were to make a mistake, he'd lose an eye.

_Oh my!_

Yeah, Sonic doesn't really worry about danger. You know, he almost got us kicked out of the store for that.

_Was he causing a scene?_

No-He, uh, was caught by the manager when he was doing the balancing act, the manager saying that, "If you two kept playing with the screwdrivers, I'm gonna have to kick you out."

So Sonic, not wanting to cause a scene, put the screwdriver back where he found it. I was looking for L-wrenches when I heard someone from behind calling me by my first name. I ignored it at first, thinking someone was yelling miles as distance, rather than name. I turned around, though, when I heard a guy say, "You there with the two tails!"

Hearing that, I turned around now knowing that he was talking about me. When I actually looked at the guy, I got scared because at the time, I thought Salem was actually Anti-Tails, who me and Sonic had fought before.

_Was Salem just similar looking or acted in a certain way to make you think that?_

He looks like him! The resemblance is uncanny.

Anyways, he looked tired, like he lost sleep. You can see it in his eyes. He was leaning forward, slouching, with his hands on his laps like he needed to catch his breath. He said, "Finally, I been looking everywhere for you."

Sonic, who also thought Salem was Anti-Tails, had already tried to attack him.

_Nobody got hurt, did they?_

Just Sonic's pride.

_Oh? How so?_

When Sonic charged forward with his, you know, sonic speed, he was surprised, including myself, that he dodged every one of Sonic's punches.

_Salem was _faster _than Sonic?_

Not likely, but it looked like it. He didn't block, he just, sidestepped. It was all fluid like. I-It was like. . .

Man, it was cool! But scary.

While Sonic was fighting him, Salem tried to calm him down, saying, "Relax you crazy hedgehog!" Sonic didn't want to hear any of it, saying, "Not until I beat you down!"

Salem seemed angry, "I'm not here to fight, you whoever you are!" I was confused when he said that, making me wonder if he forgot who Sonic was. I was gonna tell Sonic to stop fighting, but Sonic cut me off, him saying to Salem, "Whoever I am? ! I'm about too-", but he was cut off as well, with Salem saying, "Wait-Are you with The _Veshtnas_? !"

If I remember correctly, I think Sonic was confused, exactly saying, "Yea-Wait! What!", and so I think because of that blunder Sonic made, Salem must have thought he was part of this _Veshtnas_ thing so he stopped dodging and grabbed Sonic wrist when he swung a fist at him, and. . . Man it was like a short two second Kung Fu scene!

_What did Salem do?_

He pulled Sonic toward him, sweeping Sonic's leg back, and flipping him forward. I saw Salem slam Sonic onto the floor, jamming him in the ground. Sonic couldn't get up after that.

_How hurt was Sonic?_

He wasn't hurt, he was just stuck. His head quills dug into the ground, so he was anchored to the ground. It was funny, so I laughed, but I stopped when I realized Salem walking to me. He smiled at me, saying, "Don't worry, the hedgehog won't you now that I'm here cousin."

When I heard him say 'cousin', I was obviously surprised and so was Sonic. I think we both yelled, "Cousin?" I don't remember. But I do remember Salem saying, "Now lets go get you somewhere safe from him."

He reached for my arm, so I slapped his hand away, saying, "Sonic is here to _help_ me." From the look on his face, I can tell he was confused. He said, "Oh, sorry about that then. Who is he then, your body guard?"

Sonic yelled at him, "I'm his friend, now let me up!" Salem said, "Why should I? You tried to beat me up. So that's what you get." Sonic yelled back at him, saying, "I thought you were Miles!" Salem sent me a confused look, saying, "Aren't you Miles?"

I explained to him that "I am, but Sonic is talking about a different Miles." I told him that I go by the name 'Tails' for obvious reasons, and I asked him why he was looking for me. He told me that we are the last of the Prower family and that he has to take me somewhere safe where I can hopefully bring back our numbers up, but I didn't want to leave.

So in my hopes to convince him to let me stay, I made up a story, I tried to make it sound dramatic, saying, "I cannot leave. I have to meet deadlines, and that they are of matters of serious consequence."

I don't remember what else we said, but I managed to convince him to let me stay and to help Sonic up off the ground. Eventually he told me his reason on why he was looking for me, saying he believes the _Veshtnas_ are looking for me as well, and he is here to protect me from him. He told me he lost his home when the _Veshtnas_ tried to kill him off with the rest of his family, and he managed to escape. So, since he is a family member, I decided to let him live with me.

And that's what happened.

_That's an interesting story, Miles. So whats Salem like?_

* * *

(=========)

**Current time**

She walked back into her house with Tails in her arms grasps. She slid the door shut with her feet, then walked up the stairs carefully.

She reached the top of the stairs carefully, walking down the second floor hallway towards the guest room, taking quiet steps as to not wake her daughter who was sleeping. She reached the guest room entrance, pushing the door with her a foot, then walked in toward the bed. She placed Tails gently onto the bed, taking off his shoes.

Vanilla released the suspenders of Tails overalls, sliding it down the fox kit's legs and removing the overalls, including the Dickies underneath, revealing Tails' golden-yellow fur on his legs and groin. She removed Tails' socks off his feet, exposing his black fur tipped feet. She slid Tails' gray shirt from his torso, exposing his white chest fur.

Vanilla lifted the blanket up from under him, then covered his body with the blanket. He turned on his side to face the window with his back facing Vanilla. He closed his eyes.

He heard a sigh from behind him, then felt the bed shift behind him. He felt Vanilla's hand on his head, scratching the back of his right ear soothingly. His right ear twitched appreciatively, and he leaned his head toward her hand. His tails flicked under the blanket, causing Vanilla to chuckle quietly.

"I've waited all night for you, Miles.", she said seductively, still scratching his ear. He unintentionally ignored her, his mind only focusing on his ear being scratched. Though he started listening when he heard Vanilla say, "Now I have you all to myself."

He opened his eyes when he felt another hand slide down his chest slowly. He frowned when it reached past his navel, then visibly scowled when her hand reached his groin. "Please don't be auntie Fingers when I'm here, Vanilla."

Her hand hovered over his crotch, "Trying to be the comedian, aren't you?", she said with humor. Her hand faintly touched his sheath, "Isn't that Sonic's job?" Her index and middle finger rubbed his sheath, "Then again, I rather have you here then him."

His magenta-red fox-hood slowly slid out, his knot exiting his sheath. Tails blushed, this having been the first time he has been touched down there and also being the first time to actually experience an erection. Tails was about to resist Vanilla, but he gasped, his body feeling too relaxed from his ear being scratched, preventing him from being able to move. Suddenly, he experienced a new found pleasure from his most sensitive spot being held in her warm, furry hand.

He shuddered when Vanilla slid her hand up and down his shaft, causing his member to twitch and enlarge from the blood rushing to his organ. Vanilla stopped scratching his ear, lowering that hand to reach his testicles and holding them delicately, very gently squeezing his family jewels.

Tails moaned, sliding his body toward Vanilla's own and feeling her breasts press against his back. He received a humorous chuckle from Vanilla, "Are you actually enjoying this Miles?"

She unexpectedly received an answer. "Yes." Tails said in a quiet tone. This surprised Vanilla, causing her to stop moving. The fox kit whined, "Please continue." Vanilla then smiled, then leaned her head toward his ear, "Only if you promise not to tell anyone that I did this for you."

Tails nodded, then moaned once more when her hand continued rubbing his shaft at a slightly quicker pace than before. Tails, in his excitement, had thrust his groin forward every now and then against Vanilla's hand. She had released her hold on Tails' testicles, raising her hand past Tails' sheath, and finding his knot. She squeezed gently, receiving another gasp from the fox kit, who cringed at the intense feeling.

She stopped jerking him off, using her hands to examine his fox-hood. She squeezed gently at his flesh, feeling Tails member be as stiff as a rock, which had made Tails shudder. She tried to figure out his length, sliding her hands slowly up his flesh and reaching the tip. She pressed his member up against his torso, trying to determine how far it had reached.

Suddenly, Vanilla's eyes widened in surprised, but then she smirked, "It's very Impressive for your size." She then stopped examining his fox-hood and continued jerking him off, sending a squeeze every now and then. Tails moaned once more, his twin tails flicking uncontrollably.

Vanilla giggled, the fox kit's tails wiping on her legs in a teasing manner, and occasionally rubbing between her legs. Vanilla took this as a challenge, "So that's how you want to play it?"

She jerked him off faster, intent on giving Tails the experience of a lifetime. The fox kit gasped, waves of intense pleasure traveling through him like a high. She raised one hand to his chest, prodding him to find the kit's pink nub hidden under his fur. She felt a bump, causing Tails to gasp again. She pinched at the flesh, hearing a cry from the fox kit.

At this point, Tails panted heavily, feeling a strange warm feeling within his groin which seemed to travel along his testicles to his member. Vanilla jerked him faster, kneading the boy's chest nub. Tails shuddered, then, "Vanilla, I-I think somethings about to-"

_Ding-Dong_

She stopped, earning a frustrated sigh from Tails. She listened carefully, hoping she was imaging things.

_Ding-Dong_

With an irritated sigh, "Sorry Miles, maybe next time." She got up from the bed and walked back into the hallway, leaving a very disappointed Tails in the bedroom. She walked toward the stairs, climbing down the steps once again, and walked through the living room to the door, still wearing her nightgown. She opens the door.

"Salem?"

The 'cousin' returns carrying two wooden boxes and a toolkit stacked over each other. The first wooden box on the bottom of the stack was a long, possibly two feet in length, four inches in width. The second box was a perfect cube shape, which was nine by nine inches. The last on top was Tails toolkit.

Salem looked away with a blush, "Um's, these are cousin's surviving's, uh, stuff." Vanilla smiled in amusement, "Why don't you bring that in with you?", she said generously.

With a nod, he turned himself to the side as to enter through the door without bumping into it. She directed him to the stairs, climbing the stairs backwards to help him with the boxes. She led him through hallway toward the guest room. She was going to push open the door, but bumped into it instead. She tried to turn the handle.

It's locked.

She knocks on the door, speaking semi-quietly, "Tails, open the door."

She hears a muffled voice on the other side of the door, "Depends." _He must feel cheated from fully enjoying his first intimate moment,_ she thought.

Salem steps closer to the door, "Cousin, I brought's yours, stuff, and whatnot's."

Soft footsteps could be heard, then a click of the lock of the door. The door opens slightly to show a set of eyes peering at the two. Tails spoke quietly, "Just slide it in."

Salem blinked, not expecting such a statement, "Are you's sure's? I could-"

"No."

Salem complied, lowering the boxes onto the floor and sliding it through the opening into the guest room. Once the boxes went completely inside the room, Tails closed the door, locking it with a click, causing Vanilla to frown. _Oh well, maybe next time._

"Excuse me.", Salem said to Vanilla. She turns to look at him scratch the back of his own head, "I hope's I'ms not's imposing's on's you, but you wouldn'ts minds if I stays here as wells, right?"

Vanilla look at him surprised, "_You_ need a place to stay?" He chuckles nervously, "I've been livings with cousin for's a while's since my house been's foreclosed. Sorry's to ask."

She smiles at him, "I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with you." She laughs inwardly when Salem shows shock and embarrassment, "Uh, no I don'ts think-"

"It's fine," she says, "I don't mind sharing a bed." Vanilla suppresses a laugh when Salem turns his head away from her in an attempt to hide his blush. "Um, I, uh don'ts thinks its right a woman's like's you's to share's a bed's with a kid's like's me. Like's, uh-"

"It's not like I'm asking to anything intimate with me," she says, trying to ease the blushing teen from his embarrassment. "I'm just asking you to sleep with me just this one night."

Salem becomes shocked, not completely understanding what she's trying to say. "Ms. Rabbit," he squeaks, "Y-Your sendings me mixed signals. I-I don'ts-"

"Please Salem." Vanilla says, intentionally making herself sound desperate. "I just want one day where I don't have to sleep alone." She hopes to use sympathy to lure him in.

Salem seems to be in a trance. "Vanilla. I . . ." He trails off, not sure on what to say. "I want a man, Salem," she says quietly, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the blushing teen, "-A man that's there to comfort me." She slides her hand up the back of his head to the back of his left ear and scratches the teens favorite spot soothingly. She pulls his head closer to her chest, "I want you."

With a blush and wide eyes, Salem simply says, "O-okay." She takes a hold of his hand and leads him to her room, keeping Miles at arm's length. One they reached her room, she opened the front door and directed him to her bed. "Take off your clothes.", Vanilla says seductively. With an embarrassed nod, he slides off his boots from his feet, placing them next to each other. He removes his military jacket off his furry chest, folding the jacket properly and placing it on the floor next to the boots, while keeping his eyes away from Vanilla.

"Your gloves and socks also." Vanilla said. Salem looked hurt when she said that, "I wills takes off my socks, but I can'ts say the same for my gloves." He removes his socks from his white-tipped feet, placing each one inside his boots. He sits on the edge of the bed, feeling awkward. He hears Vanilla step closer to the bed, "Why can't you remove your gloves?"

Salem sends another sigh, "Everyone has their's reasons." He tries to hide his face from her as if ashamed. He can hear footsteps moving toward him, then feels the bed shift down, sensing Vanilla to his right. He feels a hand on his right shoulder. "Whats wrong, Salem?" Vanilla asks.

"I don't. . . I don'ts like's to talk about's it." He was pulled towards Vanilla's body in a comforting manner in an attempt to comfort him. He turns to face her, "Listen Ms. . ."

He stops, staring at Vanilla c-cup breast, exposed for the world to see. He resisted to look down, believing her womanhood to be exposed as well, though it left him staring at her chest. "Do you like what you see?" Vanilla says seductively.

He raises his head, eyes meet her's, "You are's the strangest womans I'ves ever met." She simply laughs at the response, but then, he slowly stands up, "I thinks I should leave." He motions to the door, but was stopped when Vanilla grabbed his arm, "No, wait! Please-"

"Your makings me really's uncomfortable-"

"Alright-please, just. . . Stay."

Salem sighed, then walked to the bed, crawling to the other side of her and pulling the covers over himself, hearing Vanilla do the same.

He closes his eyes, clearing his mind of random thoughts and sounds, hoping it would eventually mean sleep. He hears Vanilla slide closer to him, arms wrapping around his body and pulling him closer to her. Vanilla speaks in a saddened tone, "You won't leave me when I wake in the morning, right?"

Salem, after hearing the question ring in his ear, turned his body to face hers, wrapping his arms around her as well. Vanilla, touched by the action, pulled him closer, her chest pressing against his.

"Of course not."

* * *

(========)

**A/N:** This is possibly the longest chapter I have ever made. Though remember, this isn't complete.

As a side note, I wont be doing any **MSWASSO** updates in a long while. I have officially decided to make this the main fic. So expect another update next week, and if not then, the week after.

The other fic was terribly made anyways.

Read and review please. I need motivation.


	4. Crap, It's an AN

Christ, sorry for not updating self discovery, but I regret to inform the readers that I will redo the entire story all over again. I'm just completely dissatisfied with how it went.

Pessimism is a bitch.

As for why I took so long, Minecraft was addicting, and I kept going to [My name is still ExplosiveDiarrhea if you want to know] to play Days 2 Die, BioGems, and the new zombie game, SAS - Zombie Assault 3. Not only that, but I was also preparing to go to a court meeting for a friggen J-Walking ticket.

So yeah, I'm redoing the entire story, will be put under a Different name, but will still be a Tails/Vannila fic. Miles/OC pairing will be included also, and I will change the reason why Miles is living in that world. (The original reason seemed pretty retarded and vague)

SORRY.


End file.
